


Weird

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post Reichenbach, absent Sherlock, tea thumbs swine snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dreamt last night of the three weird sisters...”—Macbeth, Act 2, Scene 1</p>
<p> <br/>“And when one day John comes to look her in the eye (*speak to me, you mantic creature,  of this bitter brew*),  she dares to say his name first.”</p>
<p> <br/>Mrs. Hudson, Sally, Molly:  John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> “The weird sisters," therefore, is a phrase which means "the fate sisters," or the Sister Fates. Schmidt's explanation of weird, in his "Shakespeare-Lexicon," as "subservient to Destiny," fails to bring out the dignity of the word both in Holinshed and Shakespeare. The weird sisters are not subservient to Destiny; they are Destiny.”—Albert Harris Tolman

 

_“When shall we three meet again  
In thunder, lightning, or in rain?”—Macbeth, Act 1, Scene 1_

****

**__**It was never Mrs. Hudson’s job to brew the tea, to find the thumbs, to sweep the swinish stew beneath the sink, but sometimes she did, humming, because Sherlock kissed her ( _changeling son grown in a lab_ ) and he climbed the steps one day with John ( _staff cast off like a curse_ ), and she likes to think that right then she saw the future, or rather, that she called it.

If only she could call him back.

***

Sally set it all in motion, the eyeballs held high, the roiling doubt, the snakes of fear that twined around her wrists. She called him weird; she warned John off; she drew her circle round the turf she’d worked to claim, and that was all-- until he’s gone, and she sees John ( _dwindled, peaked, pining_ ), in the street one day-- and she ( _contriver_ ) has to turn her eyes away at the failure of her prophesy.

***

Molly’s cauldron won’t unboil, no matter how she tries. She sent her charms into the cursed world and made him disappear.  And when one day John ( _diminished)_ comes to look her in the eye ( _speak to me, you mantic creature, of this bitter brew_ ), she dares say his name first. ( _Sherlock, no harm shall come to you_ ).

 

Their eyes are so soft; his absence caught between.

**Author's Note:**

> "Stay, you imperfect speakers, tell me more.”—Macbeth, Act 1, Scene 3


End file.
